Stephen Strange (Terra-616)
Capitan Universe,Vincent Stevens,Stregone Supremo, Red Rajah, Sherlock, Steverino, Doc Dollars, l'Occhio, Black Priest, Sceriffo Strange, Dumb Magician | EditorialNames = Doctor Strange: Maestro delle Arti Mistiche | Identity = Nessuna | Affiliation = (riserva); precedentemente (leader), Black Priests (leader), , , , , , The Order, , discepolo dell'Antico, ; precedentemente mentore di Casey Kinmont, Jack Holyoak, Topaz, Augustyne Phyffe, Kyllian Kell (Wildpride), Rintrah, Clea | Relatives = Eugene Strange (padre, deceduto); Beverly Strange (madre, deceduta); Victor Strange (Khiron) (fratello, apparentemente deceduto); Donna Strange (sorella, deceduta); Clea (moglie, estraniata); Umar (suocera); Orini (suocero); Dormammu (zio acquisito); | Universe = Terra-616 | BaseOfOperations = Sanctum Sanctorum, 177A Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York; precedentemente Palazzo dell'Antico, Kamar-Taj, Himalaya, Catena Montuosa, Tibet, Cina | Gender = Maschio | Height = 1.90 | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Grigi | Hair = Neri | UnusualFeatures = Precedentemente aveva perso un occhio (Strange perse il suo occhio sinistro, ed usò una benda; l'occhio fu poi recuperato). | Citizenship = Americana | MaritalStatus = Separato | Occupation = Stregone Supremo, avventuriero; precedentemente veterinario, neurochirurgo, medico | Education = Dottorato medico alla Columbia University, residenza presso il New York-Presbyterian Hospital, ed un lungo percorso di addestramento in stregoneria attraverso l'autoeducazione e una vasta tradizione arcana di uno Stregone Supremo | Origin = Umaon magico, allenato in arti mistiche con l'Antico | PlaceOfBirth = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 110 | FirstIt = Fantastici Quattro (Corno) 10 | Quotation = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Primi anni Stephen Strange nacque da Eugene e Beverly Strange nel novembre del 1930 mentre la coppia era in vacanza a Philadelphia. Nel 1932 la sorella di Stephen, Donna, nacque nella fattoria della famiglia in Nebraska. Sapendo che Stephen era destinato a diventare il successivo Stregone Supremo, un apprendista stregone risentito, Karl Mordo, assillò il bambino con demoni dall'età di otto anni fino all'età adulta, poiché era geloso che un bambino sarebbe diventato migliore di lui. Alla fine Stephen fu salvato dal maestro di Mordo, l'Antico, mistico protettore della Terra. Uno o due anni dopo l'inizio di questo tormento, nacque il fratello di Stephen, Victor. All'età di undici anni Strange aiutò una donna ferita, un'esperienza che alla fine gli suscitò l'interesse per la medicina. Strange entrò nel New York College come studente pre-medico. Più tardi, mentre era a casa in vacanza per il suo diciannovesimo compleanno, Strange stava nuotando con Donna quando la ragazza soffrì di un crampo. Dopo una frenetica ricerca, Stephen la trovò affogata. L'esperienza lo lasciò con un senso di fallimento personale che erose il suo idealismo medico. Carriera medica Stephen si laureò in medicina presso la Columbia University a tempo di record ed entrò poi presso il New York-Presbyterian Hospital, dove il suo rapido successo lo rese arrogante. La morte della madre di Stephen, Beverly, spense tutta l'euforia medica di Stephen. Tuttavia il suo talento rimase e divenne un ricco neurochirurgo prima di compiere trent'anni. Egotista e avido, freddo e insensibile, l'interesse di Strange per i suoi pazienti generalmente sparì. L'eccezione fu Madeleine Revell, una traduttrice per le Nazioni Unite a cui salvò la vita, innamorandosene. Dopo una vorticosa storia d'amore, Madeleine lo lasciò a causa della sua natura sempre più materialista. Due anni dopo la morte di sua madre, anche Eugene, il padre di Strange, si ammalò. Già paralizzato dal dolore per la morte di sua madre (anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso), Stephen non fu in grado di affrontare altre tragedie e si rifiutò di visitare il letto di morte di Eugene. Pochi giorni dopo, un Victor oltraggiato affrontò Stephen nel suo appartamento per la sua apparente mancanza di dolore. Dopo lo scontro, Victor corse fuori dall'appartamento e si precipitò sulla strada, dove fu investito da un'auto. Victor morì e Stephen, in preda alla colpa, mise il corpo di suo fratello in una cella frigorifera, sperando quasi che le scoperte future potessero farlo rivivere. L'incidente in auto Intorno al 1963, Strange fu coinvolto in un incidente automobilistico. Il Dr. Nicodemus West, un brillante chirurgo, era un ammiratore di Stephen Strange accettò di fare l'intervento. Sebbene riuscì a salvare le mani di Strange, i nervi rimasero gravemente danneggiati. Il Dr. Strange, con la sua carriera chirurgica finita, presto esaurì tutta la sua fortuna provando qualsiasi tipo di cura possibile, anche le più non convenzionali, ma risultarono tutte inefficaci, e le sue mani non ebbero miglioramenti. Nel giro di pochi mesi, il chirurgo un tempo ricco divenne un derelitto. L'Antico Dopo aver sentito voci su un mistico che si faceva chiamare l' Antico, Strange impegnò i suoi ultimi beni per un biglietto per l'Oriente. Stephen trovò il palazzo tibetano dell'Antico, ma il vecchio stregone si rifiutò di curarlo, offrendosi invece di insegnargli il misticismo. Strange rifiutò, ma non poté partire immediatamente a causa di un'improvvisa bufera di neve. Rimanendo per la durata della tempesta, Stephen fu testimone dell'apprendista dell'Antico, il barone Mordo, che attaccava segretamente l'insegnante con scheletri evocati misticamente, che il vecchio scacciava facilmente. Strange, il cui scetticismo si stava erodendo, affrontò Mordo per il tradimento, ma Mordo rispose con incantesimi restrittivi che impedirono a Strange di avvertire l'Antico. Stupito da questi spettacoli di magia, Stephen subì un cambiamento di cuore. Decise che l'unico modo per fermare Mordo era imparare la magia da solo per sfidarlo poi alle sue condizioni e accettò l'offerta dell'Antico. Soddisfatto dell'accettazione di Strange per motivi altruistici, l'Antico rimosse le restrizioni mistiche, spiegando che era ben consapevole del tradimento di Mordo ma preferiva tenerlo vicino per controllarlo e possibilmente cambiarlo. L'Antico aveva già riconosciuto in Strange il suo potenziale come Stregone Supremo prima del loro incontro. Considerava la sua abilità nascosta così forte che respinse Daimon Hellstrom per Strange come suo allievo. L'Antico aveva pianificato di rendere il Dr. Strange suo successore. Stephen trascorse anni sotto la tutela dell'Antico, imparando a sfruttare i suoi poteri mistici innati e del mondo che lo circondava, nonché a come invocare i poteri di esseri potenti come Dormammu, Satannish, e il Vishanti, che risiedevano nei loro regni mistici. Pochi anni dopo l'arrivo di Strange, Mordo lasciò il palazzo dell'Antico per cercare maggiore potere. I due rivali si scontrarono spesso in futuro. Fu durante questo periodo che Strange superò un test contro Morte stessa. Come ricompensa, a Stephen fu data una vita senza età e un segno a forma di ankh sulla sua fronte che sarebbe apparso solo quando la sua vita era in grave pericolo. Lo stesso Antico aveva raggiunto la quasi immortalità superando questo test oltre 600 anni prima. Durante i suoi primi anni come studente di arti mistiche, Strange fece amicizia con molti stregoni di tutto il mondo, tra cui Lord Julian Phyffe e Sir Clive Bentley della Gran Bretagna; Cardinale Alfeo Spinosa e Conte Tancredo Carezzi di Italia; Omar Karindu, Rama Kaliph, e Turhan Barim del Medio Oriente; Wai Chee Yee e Sen-Yu dell'Asia; e Aleister Kane, Kenneth Ward, e Frank Brukner dell'America. Stephen trovò anche alleati tra gli eroi della Terra, aiutando la Volpe nera in almeno due avventure, mentre altri avventurieri, come Immortalis e Terror, Inc., lo consideravano con scetticismo. Consulente mistico Stephen studiò magia con l'Antico per sette anni e tornò negli Stati Uniti negli anni '70. Strange divenne un consulente mistico, stabilendo il suo Sanctum Sanctorum nel Greenwich Village di New York. Era servito da Wong, ultimo in una linea di sangue secolare che aveva servito l'Antico e che era diventato sia servo di Strange che suo amico. Durante questo periodo Strange combatté contro entità demoniache come Possessors, Aggamon, la Casa delle Ombre, Zota, il Bottle Imp e KhLΘG. Strange combatté anche Incubo, che si nutriva degli incubi dell'umanità e divenne uno dei nemici più amari di Strange. La reputazione del misterioso dottore crebbe e Strange divenne persino un consulente occasionale per le autorità locali e federali. Carriera da supereroe Quando il debutto dei Fantastici Quattro segnò l'alba dell'era eroica, Strange inizialmente rimase in disparte dalla comunità di supereroi di New York, combattendo le sue battaglie contro Incubo e Barone Mordo in segreto. A un certo punto Loki, il dio Asgardiano dell'inganno manipolò Strange per attaccare il suo eroico fratello adottivo, Thor . Il tradimento fu presto esposto, e Strange si rifece su Loki. Thor più tardi, nelle vesti del Dr. Donald Blake salvò la vita di Stephen operandolo dopo un'altra battaglia contro Mordo. Poco dopo, uno scontro con Mordo portò Strange ad allearsi con il giovane Spider-Man, che aiutò Stephen a salvare diverse persone da una dimensione mistica. L'esperienza si rivelò così traumatica che Spider-Man chiese a Strange di rimuovere i loro ricordi dell'evento. Colpito dal coraggio e dall'altruismo del giovane eroe, Strange arrivò a considerarlo un amico, e i due si unirono molte volte nel corso degli anni. ]] Il Terribile Dormammu, avvertendo nel suo vecchio avversario il potere in declino dell'Antico, minacciò di invadere il Regno della Terra e mandò un messaggero. Dopo aver appreso dell'intento di Dormammu, l'Antico mandò Stephen nella Dimensione Oscura per combattere il nemico malvagio. Mentre era lì, Strange fu avvicinato da Clea, una mistica alle prime armi e, sebbene pochi lo sapessero all'epoca, figlia della sorella di Dormammu Umar. Clea temeva che se Dormammu fosse caduto come sovrano della dimensione oscura, le barriere dimensionali si sarebbero indebolite e il regno sarebbe stato devastato dai Senza-mente. Clea quindi cercò di prevenire il duello, ma Strange non cedette. Dormammu vinse facilmente Strano, ma perse appena le sue energie che consentirono ai Senza-mente di iniziare l'invasione del regno. Cercando di salvare gli abitanti della Dimensione Oscura, Stephen prestò a Dormammu abbastanza potere da creare una nuova barriera. Infuriato dalla sua stessa debolezza, Dormammu si sentì legato all'onore di risparmiare Strange, che a sua volta fece una trattativa con lui per risparmiare sia il Reame terrestre sia l'attraente Clea. Il vendicativo Dormammu non dimenticò mai l'umiliazione, e divenne uno dei nemici più implacabili di Strange. Poco dopo, Strange si unì a diversi supereroi in una battaglia contro il potente mutato Sundown. Più coinvolto con la comunità di supereroi, divenne un consulente speciale di importanti super-team come i Fantastici Quattro, gli X-Men e i Vendicatori. Mesi dopo aver partecipato al matrimonio di Reed e Sue Richards, Strange si riunì con il suo stesso amore, Clea, che andò a vivere con lui a New York. Successivamente, Stephen fu esiliato in una dimensione ostile da Asmodeus, che prese la forma del dottore nel tentativo di catturare di sorpresa l'Antico. Impedito di tornare nel regno terrestre per legge metafisica fintanto che Asmodeus occupava la sua forma, Strange adottò una nuova forma. Dopo aver sconfitto Asmodeus, Strange mantenne il nuovo aspetto per preservare il suo anonimato. Dopo aver rivelato con noncuranza il suo nome durante una battaglia con Incubo, il cosmico Eternità, che Strange stava aiutando in quel momento, accettò di restituire l'anonimato di Stephen alterando tutti i documenti e ricordi terrestri rilevanti che portavano il nome "Stephen Strange" a "Stephen Sanders". Strange successivamente resistette all'invasione degli Immortali, una razza di demoni che una volta dominavano la Terra e che erano guidati dall'infernale Nameless One. Per affrontare l'assalto, Strange manipolò il Principe Namor di Atlantide e il mostruoso Hulk. Con gli Immortali sconfitti, Strange sembrava credere che il mondo fosse al sicuro da ulteriori incursioni. Stephen fu turbato dal suo arrogante sfruttamento di Namor e Hulk, e decise di rinunciare alla magia e di tornare in medicina come consulente, svolgendo altruisticamente il suo dovere. Il ritorno di Strange in medicina durò solo poche settimane. Dopo che il barone Mordo tentò di ucciderlo, Stephen tornò alla stregoneria e sconfisse l'avversario con l'aiuto dell'Antico. L'Antico , per ragioni proprie, invertì l'incantesimo di Eternità, riportando il nome "Stephen Strange" ai ricordi del mondo. Poco dopo, gli Immortali tornarono e Strange indossò i suoi abiti (non mascherati) per affrontare la minaccia insieme a Namor e Hulk. Diventando amici nonostante le loro differenze, i tre furono presto raggiunti dall'alieno Silver Surfer per formare i Difensori, una "non-squadra" molto unita che si riuniva sporadicamente per affrontare le minacce della Terra. Gli Illuminati Dopo la Guerra Kree-Skrull, Dottor Strange, Freccia Nera, il Professor X, Iron Man, Mister Fantastic e Namor, formarono gli Illuminati, un gruppo segreto di eroi più influenti della Terra che si sarebbero incontrati solo poche volte e solo per affrontare eventi di straordinaria importanza. Mentre alcuni membri degli Illuminati non furono in grado di partecipare a determinati incontri (come Xavier e Iron Man), Strange partecipò a tutte le riunioni, aggiungendo il punto di vista e la prospettiva che i suoi decenni di lotta contro il male mistico gli avevano portato. Stregone Supremo Strange venne attaccato dai servitori del Vecchio Shuma-Gorath, una entità estradimensionale che aveva governato sulla Terra millenni fa, ma fu bandita nell'era iberica. Shuma-Gorath cercò di tornare alla mente dell'Antico stesso, e Stephen entrò nella mente del suo mentore per affrontare la creatura. Dopo aver combattuto una battaglia persa, l'Antico stesso chiese a Strange di ucciderlo piuttosto che consentire il passaggio di Shuma-Gorath sulla Terra. La morte fisica dell'Antico lo rese tutt'uno con l'eternità, e Stephen ereditò il mantello dello Stregone Supremo, custode dell'intero universo. Cercando conforto dai suoi nuovi fardelli, Strange tentò di usare il suo potere per far rivivere suo fratello Victor usando gli incantesimi del Libro dei Vishanti; sfortunatamente, Stephen non si rese conto di aver letto il Vampiric Verses, facendo resuscitare Victor come vampiro. Pensando che gli incantesimi fossero falliti, Strange lasciò il corpo di suo fratello in cella frigorifera. Stephen continuò le sue avventure con i Difensori che corso dei mesi aumentò i membri con eroi come l'Asgardiana Valchiria Brunnhilde, , il milionario alato Nighthawk, la fortunata Hellcat e altri. Anche se ciò ha portato Strange a confrontarsi contro nemici meno magici (come il mutante Magneto, l'alieno Nebulon , la sovversiva Società dei Serpent, e il bizzarro Headmen, il gioco di squadra e l'amore di Clea hanno dato a Strange un gradito cambiamento alla solitudine. Più tardi, tuttavia, Strange sentì che i suoi poteri magici erano fortemente diminuiti. Ciò lo portò ad essere posseduto dallo spirito della Stella di Capistan, trasformandolo in Rajah rosso. Come Rajah, Strange cercò di collegare le coscienze di tutto il popolo di New York City con le sue per creare un tipo di società utopica. Alla fine, i compagni di squadra di Stephen furono in grado di liberarlo dagli effetti della Stella, che Strange distrusse prontamente. Di conseguenza, Stephen ha ritenuto necessario prendere un congedo dai Difensori per rinnovare il suo impegno nelle arti mistiche al fine di mantenere i suoi poteri al massimo. I Difensori continuarono senza di lui e in seguito Strange si sarebbero uniti al gruppo quando avessero avuto bisogno della sua assistenza. Ad un certo punto, gli stregoni trans-temporali chiamati Creatori manipolarono lo spirito dell'Antico offrendo a Strange la possibilità di diventare un tutt'uno con l'universo. Quando Stephen rifiutò l'offerta, fu privato del mantello e del potere dello Stregone Supremo. Strange presto si unì alla battaglia con i Creatori, sconfiggendo il loro alleato, l'Intermediario, e contrastando i loro piani di rimodellamento della realtà. Dopo che il loro inganno fu rivelato, l'Antico restaurò il titolo di Strange. Mesi dopo, il misterioso alieno Tribunale Vivente perpetrò una bufala che coinvolse i quattro Difensori fondatori e che incrinò la loro alleanza causando una tragedia cosmica e lo scioglimento del gruppo. Sarebbe passato del tempo prima che la bufala fosse scoperta. Strange presto prestò aiuto alla BorderLine Investigative Services (in realtà una banda di cacciatori di vampiri) nell'affrontare Dracula. A un certo punto, Strange lanciò la famosa Formula Montesi di Darkhold, un incantesimo che distrusse tutti i vampiri all'interno del Regno Terra. Con una magia di protezione, il corpo di Victor sopravvisse. Nel frattempo, nella Dimensione Oscura, Clea tornò per guidare la ribellione contro l'attuale sovrano Umar. Clea rovesciò Umar e prese il trono con l'aiuto di Strange, ma le sue responsabilità come sovrana della Dimensione Oscura e quella di Stephen come Stregone Supremo del Reame Terra significarono che i due sarebbero stati costretti a separarsi. Al ritorno sulla Terra, tuttavia, il ruolo di Strange come Stregone Supremo fu sfidato dall'avido alieno Urthona. Ad un certo punto, la lotta contro l'alieno costrinse Strange a distruggere la propria collezione di talismani, tomi e manufatti per impedire a Urthona di prenderne il controllo. Successivamente è stato rivelato che Agamotto, uno dei tre Vishanti, era intervenuto, sequestrando la raccolta di manufatti proprio nel momento in cui Strange sembrava distruggerli. Con la rimozione dei manufatti, le barriere tra le dimensioni si erano indebolite e la Terra venne assalita da una serie di minacce mistiche una volta pacifiche. Strange incontrò le minacce del mistico novizio extradimensionale Rintrah, e alla fine fu raggiunto da Kaluu, un vecchio rivale dell'Antico e maestro di magia nera. Indebolito dalla perdita dei suoi manufatti, Strange accettò con riluttanza l'offerta di Kaluu di insegnargli le arti nere. Queste abilità furono utili a Stephen contro il ritorno di Shuma-Gorath. Il potere necessario per sconfiggere Shuma-Gorath corruppe Strange al punto da fondersi con il malvagio dio-demone. Dopo aver indotto la creatura unita a suicidarsi, sia l'ego di Shuma-Gorath che quello di Strange furono distrutti. Kaluu riportò lo spirito dello Stregnone sulla Terra. Sebbene ciò alla fine permise al demone di riformarsi nella sua dimensione domestica, almeno gli era stato impedito di tornare sulla Terra. Poco dopo, Strange tornò nella Dimensione Oscura e sposò Clea, che venne a vivere con lui sulla Terra. Stephen prese Rintrah come nuovo apprendista e un'apparizione di Agamotto restaurò la collezione apparentemente perduta di manufatti. Con la raccolta ripristinata, la Terra sembrò tornare allo status quo. Strange aiutò gli X-Men (per volere del collega Illuminati e professore di vecchia data Professor X) quando Margali Szardos, Maga Suprema e madre adottiva di Nightcrawler, credeva che Wagner si fosse reso colpevole di omicidio a sangue freddo e quindi separasse magicamente la sua anima dal suo corpo nella sua stessa dimensione. Strange decise che Nightcrawler era in realtà umano e che una forza mistica ostile ma non malevola era responsabile della "morte" del suo corpo. Il mago fu portato insieme agli X-Men nel regno di "Hell" di Margali, dove fu provata l'innocenza di Kurt e gli fu permesso di tornare sulla Terra. Tuttavia, Strange fu scioccato quando l'Occhio di Agamotto fu usato da Margali, che gli disse enigmaticamente che non era stato il primo custode dell'occhio, né sarebbe stato l'ultimo, portando Strange scoprire di più sulla maga potente e misteriosa. Fu a questo punto, tuttavia, che il corpo di Victor Strange alla fine resuscitò come vampiro e cadde sotto il dominio della maga Marie LaVeau. LaVeau cercò di costringere Strange a recitare di nuovo i Vampiric Verses, annullando così la Formula Montesi, ma Stephen bandì invece la pagina contenente i Vampiric Verses dal Reame Terra. Tuttavia, LaVeau fu grado di usare Victor come modello per duplicare l'incantesimo, rendendo possibile la ricomparsa dei vampiri distrutti da tempo. Guanto dell'Infinito Strange e Clea furono presto attratti dalla Dimensione Oscura, mentre sia Dormammu che Umar cercavano di rivendicare il trono. Alla fine Umar vinse, lasciando Clea esiliata sulla Terra. Mentre Clea cercava alleati per un'offensiva, Stephen e altri furono ingaggiati nel combattimento contro il Guanto dell'Infinito brandito da Thanos di Titano. Thanos, adoratore della morte, usò l'immensamente potente Gemme dell'Infinito del Guanto per sradicare metà della popolazione dell'universo prima che gli eroi lo sconfiggessero e usassero lo stesso potere per annullare il danno. Titolo conteso Tuttavia, i tentativi di rivendicare la posizione di Strange come Stregone Supremo non finirono anche anni dopo che aveva raggiunto, perso e riconquistato la sua posizione. Ian McNee tentò di sfidare Strange per il titolo, fallendo. Fu il turno di Nicodemus, cercò di impadronirsi della carica di Strange, conquistandola brevemente, ma lo sforzo e la pressione di tale potere e responsabilità lo sopraffecero rapidamente. Figli della Mezzanotte Strange presto formò alleanze con altri eroi soprannaturali, manipolando la formazione dei Figli della Mezzanotte, un sciolto che includeva tra i suoi alleati cacciatori di vampiri, nonché Morbius, Ghost Rider, e Blaze. Questi guerrieri erano in realtà gli ultimi di una lunga serie di Figli della Mezzanotte, destinati ad affrontare i flagelli demoniaci di Zarathos e Lilith. Insegnò inoltre qualche trucco al giovane stregone Augustyne Phyffe, che alla fine scelse di abbandonare la stregoneria. Shanzar Dopo aver condiviso la leadership degli eroi della Terra contro il Magus durante Infinity War, Strange si unì a Namor, Hulk e Silver Surfer per combattere Shanzar, lo Stregone Supremo invasore di un'altra dimensione. Reclutato Nel frattempo, i Principati di vari regni mistici iniziarono a convocare i loro devoti per servirli nella Guerra delle sette sfere, una guerra tra entità magiche opposte che sarebbe dovuta durare cinquemila anni. Quando il Vishanti cercò di arruolare Strange, esso rifiutò, non volendo abbandonare i suoi doveri terreni. Incapace di resistere a loro se chiamato, Stephen rinunciò quindi all'uso dei loro poteri, privandolo di gran parte della sua forza. Difensori Segreti Strange fu quindi attaccato da un Dormammu ancora più potente, che manipolò Clea nel regno di Umar in modo da poter nuovamente governare la Dimensione Oscura. Con l'aiuto di Hulk, Silver Surfer e Ghost Rider, Stephen riuscì a respingere il Signore Oscuro, ma continuò a governare la Dimensione Oscura e Clea rimase lì per guidare nuovamente la resistenza. Lo Stregone reclutò i Difensori Segreti, team riunito per far fronte alle minacce periodiche sulla Terra che non poteva gestire da solo. Strange cercò anche l'aiuto di Immortalis per curare suo fratello Victor, ma venne rifiutato perché non si conosceva alcuna cura permanente. Dopo che Rintrah fu ucciso mentre distruggeva un pericoloso talismano, Strange mise il suo corpo in stasi in attesa di un potenziale risveglio e prese Kyllian Kell, erede dell'antica magia celtica, come suo nuovo apprendista. La Crociata dell'Infinito Strange fu rapito dalla Dea, che raccolse trentatré degli eroi più "sintonizzati spiritualmente" nell'universo per aiutarla nella sua Crociata dell'Infinito, un tentativo di eliminare l'universo dal male. Incantato dalla Dea, Stephen si unì alla sua crociata e, mentre la sua forma fisica la serviva, inviò la sua forma astrale per tenere d'occhio suo fratello. A quel tempo Victor Strange aveva adottato l'identità di "Khiron", un eroe vigilante in costume. Dopo aver realizzato quanto violento fosse diventato, Khiron scelse di togliersi la vita. Dopo essersi liberato della Dea, Stephen combatté di nuovo contro Urthona, che era diventato ancora più potente servendo nella Guerra delle sette sfere. Assedio delle Tenebre Mentre insegnava al suo nuovo, impaziente apprendista, Kyllian fu trascinato in un'altra dimensione da un talismano. Quando Strange riuscì a trovarlo, Kyllian si rifiutò di andarsene; preferendo rimanere con Iskelior, una donna che incontrò lì. Gli stregoni litigiosi furono interrotti dall'antica maga Lilith, che iniziò ad abbattere la barriera mistica per consentire alla sua progenie demoniaca, il Lilin, il passaggio sulla Terra. Kyllian rimase indietro per sigillare lo strappo dimensionale, e Strange tornò sulla Terra, promettendo di salvare Kyllian in seguito. Unendosi ai Figli della Mezzanotte, Stephen affrontò Lilith e il suo Lilin. A un certo punto i Figli della Mezzanotte furono minacciati da un Morbius assetato di sangue, mentre la promessa sposa di Wong, Imei, stava morendo per il bacio avvelenato della Sorella Nil del Lilin. Strange scelse di sottomettere la sete di sangue di Morbius, salvando il maggior numero possibile di persone, ma permettendo a Imei di morire. Furioso, Wong lasciò Stephen e avrebbe anche cercato di ucciderlo in occasioni successive. Alla fine, i Figli della Mezzanotte uscirono vittoriosi e i Lilin furono sigillati in un'altra dimensione. Nel frattempo, Kyllian fu salvato da Modred il Mistico, e tornò sulla Terra sotto forma di Wildpride, ora con un controllo in più sulla "magia animale", e con un rancore contro il maestro che lo abbandonò. Salomé Strange dovette di nuovo difendere la sua carica di Stregone Supremo, questa volta da Salomé, un membro alato della misteriosa razza Sangue e presumibilmente il primo Stregone Supremo nato sulla Terra oltre 20.000 anni fa. Salomé recuperò facilmente il mantello da uno Strange indebolito e iniziò a radunare seguaci per aiutarlo a governare la Terra. Incapace di opporsi a Salomé, Stephen si isolò in una dimensione tascabile, portando suor Nil (l'ultimo dei Lilin rimasto nel regno della Terra) come suo assistente. Da quella dimensione, inviò due copie magiche basate su se stesso per curare i suoi affari terreni. Il primo, Vincent Stevens, divenne un abile uomo d'affari e costruì una fortuna con cui sviluppare il cosiddetto "technomagick". L'altro era un essere chiamato Strange, una figura mascherata che combatté a fianco dei Figli della Mezzanotte e che raccolse artefatti che Strange avrebbe usato contro Salomé. Strange lasciò anche la guida dei Difensori Segreti al Dottor Druido, un altro degli allievi dell'Antico. Sebbene il dottor Druido abbia servito al meglio, alla fine non fu in grado di guidare il gruppo. Possedendo solo alcuni dei suoi manufatti e misticamente avvelenato dalla danza di Salomé, il dottor Strange si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi sullo sviluppo della sua disciplina più debole, la magia elementale, al fine di recuperare il mantello dello Stregone Supremo. Stephen aveva appena finito di migliorare la sua stregoneria quando Stevens e Strange si ribellarono contro di lui. Apparentemente Stevens fu distrutto dal conflitto che ne risultò e Strange andò nella Dimensione Oscura, dove si unì alla ribellione col nome di Paradox. Nel frattempo, Saloé arruolò Wong contro il suo vecchio maestro, sostenendo di aver legato l'anima di Imei al demone Xaos, e promettendo una piena risurrezione in cambio del suo servizio. Più tardi, Strange avrebbe mostrato a Wong che Salomé li aveva ingannati e che Imei era davvero morta. Strange lo portò a farle visita nell'aldilà e alla fine i due si riconciliarono. Questa volta, tuttavia, Wong si unì a Strange come partner, e per molti versi, più un fratello che servitore. Wong faceva ancora riferimento a Strange come "Maestro" di tanto in tanto perché "le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire". Guerra delle sette sfere Dopo aver sconfitto Salomé, il Dr. Strange assunse temporaneamente un personaggio più giovane e più violento quando iniziò ad aggiustare le operazioni illegali create da Stevens. Durante tale operazione, Stephen fu richiamato dal Vishanti per servire nella Guerra delle Sette Sfere; non disposto a perdere altro potere già diminuito, questa volta obbedì. Sebbene dal suo punto di vista Stephen abbia trascorso 5.000 anni a combattere per i Vishanti contro i loro nemici, la Trinità delle ceneri, al momento del suo ritorno, sulla Terra passarono solo pochi mesi. I ricordi Stephen della guerra furono soppressi e tornò al suo aspetto più maturo e barbuto. L'Ordine Il terribile Dormammu tornò ad attaccare Strange usando il mutante Jonathon White e l'alleato di Strange Topaz contro di lui. Stephen si allontanò dal vecchio nemico e guidò magicamente un altro chirurgo per salvare Topaz dall'attacco di Dormammu. Strange quindi affrontò il ritorno del suo vecchio nemico Yandroth, il tecno-mago. Stephen, Namor, Hulk e Surfer si unirono per opporsi si suoi attacchi sulla Terra, ma i quattro iniziarono a litigare tra loro. Yandroth sembrò perire nel conflitto finale e, come ultima maledizione, usò l'energia magica della Terra per legare insieme i Difensori, costringendoli a riunirsi contro tutte le minacce future sulla Terra, indipendentemente dalle loro altre occupazioni. La maledizione ingigantì l'ego del maledetto quartetto, fino a quando divennero mentalmente instabili, divenendo l'Ordine e cercando di porre fine a tutte le minacce per la Terra. Altri eroi, inclusa Clea, li combatterono e le energie scatenate dalla battaglia furono sfruttate per risorgere e potenziare ulteriormente Yandroth. Ritornando in loro, i Difensori smisero di combattere e Yandroth fu ridotto alla sua forma umana, sconfitto e imprigionato. Scosso dal calvario, Stephen si staccò dalla comunità di supereroi. Dead Girl Successivamente, Strange reclutò la mutante Dead Girl per aiutarlo a indagare sul tentativo del Pitiful One di far risorgere un certo numero di cattivi legati all'inferno. Durante questo periodo entrò in conflitto con lo spirito del suo vecchio maestro, l'Antico, che apparentemente era stato relegato a un livello di Inferno per i meschini abusi del suo potere. Stephen fu in grado di neutralizzare la minaccia, e fu misericordioso con il suo vecchio maestro. Mentre Strange godeva di una breve flirt con Dead Girl, Wong si preoccupò della salute del Dottore, in particolare della sua memoria mancante. House of M Scarlet Witch subì un catastrofico crollo mentale. La fragile Wanda fu portata a Genosha da suo padre in lutto, Magneto. Disperato, Magneto chiese l'aiuto del suo vecchio amico e nemico, il professor Charles Xavier, per aiutare la figlia mentalmente instabile. Xavier, a sua volta, convocò il dottor Strange. Anche i loro sforzi combinati non furono abbastanza per aiutarla. Tentarono di riparare la sua psiche in frantumi e minimizzare il danno fatto dai suoi poteri che alteravano la realtà, ma non vi riuscirono. Strange, dopo aver fatto tutto il possibile per Wanda, disse ai Vendicatori e agli X-Men che insieme, lui, Xavier e Emma Frost potevano proteggere gli eroi dal potere di Wanda e andarono tutti insieme a cercare la strega. A causa dell'interferenza di suo fratello, Quicksilver, il piano falì, provocando la deformazione della realtà nota come "Casata di M". Dopo che Emma Frost e Layla Miller si unirono per sbloccare i suoi ricordi, Strange andò con gli eroi a Genosha per costringere Wanda a rimettere a posto il mondo. Wanda riportò la realtà nella sua forma originale, ma nel frattempo depotenziò il 90% dell'intera popolazione mutante. I mutanti sopravvissuti e gli ex mutanti si riferiscono a questo come "M-Day: il giorno peggiore nella storia dei mutanti". Stephen non fu in grado di rompere l'incantesimo portato a termine con successo da Wanda. Civil War In una riunione degli Illuminati, Strange si oppose con veemenza all'Atto di Registrazione dei Supereroi. Informò Iron Man e Mister Fantastic di non chiamarlo mai più prima di partire magicamente. Qualche tempo dopo, pur avendo avuto amici da entrambe le fazioni della guerra, Strange andò in isolamento nell'Artico, digiunando e meditando senza sosta per quaranta giorni. Come Stregone Supremo non poteva schierarsi dalla parte della questione, poiché i suoi doveri non includevano influenzare l'evoluzione del ruolo sovrumano nella società, soprattutto perché non esistevano ideologie giuste o sbagliate. Pregò per un risultato che avrebbe giovato all'umanità con la minima quantità di sangue. In seguito si pentì della sua mancanza di coinvolgimento nella Guerra Civile. Dopo la conclusione della guerra, a Stephen venne concessa l'immunità alla registrazione come "esenzione post-umana". Nuovi Vendicatori Dopo la guerra civile, Dottor Strange ospitò i fuorilegge Vendicatori rinnegati nel suo Sanctum Sanctorum, che aveva un'illusione proiettata su di esso per apparire abbandonato e deteriorato. Aiutò la squadra nelle loro missioni come disabilitare i Potenti Vendicatori con illusioni mentali, li teletrasportò lontano da Elektra e Silver Samurai mentre erano in Giappone, liberò Maya Lopez dalla magia della Mano e sconfisse il loro ninja, e lanciò una serie di incantesimi che aiutarono a calmare il panico delle persone a Manhattan dopo essere state curate da Iron Man da un Virus Simbionte Venom. Quando Spider-Man venne a cercare la sua magica esperienza per la guarigione di Zia May, Strange disse a Peter che anche la sua magia non poteva aiutare May, o almeno, non era in grado di usarla per aiutarla. Continuò anche ad adempiere ai suoi doveri di Stregone Supremo, come aiutare la nuova squadra dei Fantastici Quattro a prevenire la morte di Eternità. World War Hulk Il dottor Strange fu tra i membri degli Illuminati che, allarmati per la continua distruzione causata da Hulk, accettarono di esiliare Hulk nello spazio. Quando Hulk tornò sulla Terra in cerca di vendetta, ritenendo erroneamente loro responsabili dell'esplosione che uccise milioni di persone sul pianeta Sakaar, Stephenha rifiutò il piano di Iron Man di usare la magia per bandire di nuovo Hulk, sostenendo che il gigante avrebbe semplicemente trovato il modod di tornare di nuovo. Invece offrì a Iron Man l'aiuto dei Nuovi Vendicatori per evacuare e aiutare a difendere New York, che Stark accettò volentieri. Strange entrò nella mente di Hulk, ricordandogli la loro storia e amicizia, oltre a insistere sul fatto che la bomba non fosse stata piazzata dagli Illuminati. Proprio quando Hulk tornò alla sua forma di Bruce Banner e Strange si palesò fisicamente, Banner tornò alla forma di Hulk e stritolò le mani di Strange per limitare le sue abilità magiche. Strange invocò il potere di Zom bevendone la sua anima per diventare una versione semi-demoniaca di se stesso con mazze appuntite al posto delle mani per combattere Hulk. Tuttavia, l'uso non familiare di una così vasta magia oscura indebolì il suo controllo sui nuovi poteri, il che ha fatto sì che Strange uccidesse quasi i civili. Stephen fu sopraffatto da Hulk, messo sotto controllo da un Disco di obbedienza e costretto a combattere un mostro gigantesco e tentacolato nel Madison Square Garden con il resto degli eroi caduti. Fu quindi costretto a combattere gli altri membri degli Illuminati, affrontando Cintura Nera (in realtà un impostore Skrull) e tentò ma non riuscì a usare ciò che restava della sua magia per fermarlo. Sentry arrivò in tempo per salvare gli Illuminati e Strange fu liberato, sebbene la sua mente, il suo corpo e la sua anima fossero tutti evidentemente sfregiati da questo incidente. Secret Invasion Iron Man disturbato, dopo aver ricevuto il cadavere dello Skrull Elektra, convocò gli altri cinque membri degli Illuminati per discutere della minaccia Skrull. Gli Illuminati furono colti di sorpresa quando il Cintura Nera presente alla riunione si rivelò uno Skrull e attaccò. Strange teletrasportò via i colleghi. I cinque membri degli Illuminati seguirono ciascuno la propria strada, rendendosi conto che avevano perso molto più di un semplice mondo: avevano perso la loro fiducia verso gli altri. Essenzialmente gli Illuminati non esistevano più. Prima che l'invasione Skrull fosse pienamente in atto, il Sanctum Sanctorum di Strange venne invaso dal gruppo criminale del supercattivo Hood, spingendo Stephen usare magia più scura del normale. Ciò lo spinse a lasciare temporaneamente la carica magica per riflettere sulle sue responsabilità di essere lo Stregone Supremo della Terra. Strangea veva perso sia la sua padronanza delle Arti Mistiche sia il Sanctum Sanctorum. Il dottor Strange tornò al Greenwich Village ancora una volta per combattere una fuga dal Regno dei Sogni, sebbene ammettesse di non essere in grado di combattere le bestie scatenate, a causa delle sue mani ancora rotte e delle sue mistiche energie ancora deboli. Daimon Hellstrom usò il fuoco dell'inferno per distruggere le bestie di Incubo. Dark Reign Apparse un Dottor Strange di un periodo precedente con gli altri tre Difensori originali per ingaggiare il suo rivale di lunga data Mordo, alleato di Terrax, Squalo Tigre e Hulk Rosso. Due degli Antichi dell'Universo, il Gran Maestro e il Collezionista aveva fatto una scommessa che coinvolgeva le squadre dei Difensori originali che gareggiavano per il primo, contro gli Offenders, capitanati dal secondo. Stephen dovette lavorare con i suoi alleati per respingere il sinistro quartetto per salvare la vita di Clea. Sebbene Strange alla fine fu ucciso da Hulk Rosso, Galactus sconfisse Hulk e il Collezionista decise di annullare le morti causate. Strange contattò Wiccan per scoprire se fosse lui il destinato a diventare il successivo Stregone Supremo. Si offrì di fare di Wiccan il suo apprendista. Dopo che la forma demoniaca di Hood si avvicinò a loro, Strange affrontò Parker. Hood stava agendo per ordine di Dormammu che voleva l'uccisione di Strange, e quindi rivendicare il ruolo precedente di Stregone Supremo. Il demone gli conferì la capacità di localizzare Strange tutte le volte che utilizzasse la magia. Stephen teletrasportò se stesso e Wiccan lontano raggiungendo i Nuovi Vendicatori e chiedendo il loro aiuto. Strange e i Nuovi >Vendicatori unirono le forze per combattere Hood e Dormammu. Seguirono l'Occhio di Agamotto a New Orleans per contattare Daimon Hellstrom prima che Hood potesse distruggerloe. Combatterono contro la potenza di Dormammu, finché Fratello Voodoo, dopo aver ottenuto il potere e i doni dello Stregone Supremo dall'Occhio di Agamotto e dallo spirito dell'Antico, intervenne e affrontò Dormammu stesso, sconfiggendolo. Era eroica Quando Agamotto fu scacciato dal Vishanti e gli fu strappata la maggior parte dei suoi poteri, attaccò i Nuovi Vendicatori per recuperare l'Occhio di Agamotto dal Dottor Voodoo in quanto era l'unico artefatto che poteva sconfiggerlo. Gerico usò l'Occhio per sconfiggere Agamotto, ma l'Occhio fu distrutto e perse la vita. Il dottor Strange si riunì ai Nuovi Vendicatori. Rimase con loro per tutti gli eventi di Fear Itself e il ritorno dei Vendicatori Oscuri di Norman Osborn. Rimase in piedi con i Vendicatori contro gli X-Men quando la Forza Fenice tornò sulla Terra, cavandosela abilmente anche senza l'intera gamma di poteri che aveva precedentemente. Daniel Drumm, che aveva giurato vendetta su Strange per la morte di suo fratello, attaccò i Nuovi Vendicatori poco dopo "Avengers vs. X-Men", quando la squadra fu distratta dall'annuncio di dimissioni di Luke Cage e di sua moglie. Drumm usò le sue abilità per possedere gli altri e per seminare il caos, implicando Strange negli omicidi di Victoria Hand e Daimon Hellstrom. Alla fine possedette i Vendicatori e i Nuovi Vendicatori, usando le loro abilità nel suo tentativo di uccidere Strange. Stephen dovette fare appello di nuovo alla magia oscura per sconfiggere Drumm e salvare i suoi amici. Successivamente, l'Antico apparve sul campo di battaglia ed elogiò Strange per aver salvato gli altri senza danneggiarli, per aver usato la magia oscura senza perdere il controllo e per aver continuato ad agire come eroe e difensore del mondo. Riportò Strange nella sua precedente occupazione di Stregone Supremo e gli regalato i manufatti dell'ufficio, l'Occhio di Agamotto e il Mantello della Levitazione. Incursioni Poco dopo essere diventato di nuovo Stregone Supremo, Strange fu chiamato nuovamente per un incontro con gli Illuminati. Pantera Nera visse un evento noto come "incursione" in cui due universi si scontrarono tra loro con la Terra come punto di impatto, e invitò gli Illuminati per cercare di trovare una soluzione al problema. Un'altra incursione seguì poco dopo, e gli Illuminati decisero di assemblare il Guanto dell'Infinito per fermarla, e Stephen fornì la sua gemma. Capitan America brandì il Guanto e riuscì a evitare l'incursione, ma il Guanto venne distrutto durante il processo. A causa della sua riluttanza a fare tutto il necessario per fermare le incursioni, come considerare la distruzione di un altro mondo per salvare il proprio, Capitan America fu buttato fuori dagli Illuminati e Stephen cancellò i suoi ricordi sull'accaduto. Infinity Quando Thanos mandò il suo Ordine Nero sulla Terra per colpire ciascuno dei membri degli Illuminati, Fauci d'Ebano si avvicinò al Sanctum Sanctorum del Dottor Strange per trovare quello che cercava il suo leader. Fauci d'Ebano fu in grado di influenzare il Dottor Strange nel dirgli ciò che voleva. Il cattivo usò poi Stephen per lanciare un attacco a New York, costringendolo a evocare Shuma-Gorath sulla terra. Quando ogni membro degli Illuminati si disperse per cercare il figlio disumano di Thanos, fu il Dottore a trovarlo. Tuttavia, Fauci d'Ebano cancellò la mente di Strange dalle sue scoperte e mantenne la posizione per sé. La ricerca fu interrotta da un'altra incursione e Strange e il resto degli Illuminati viaggiarono nell'altro universo, dove incontrarono il Costruttori di quell'universo, che rivelarono a Stephen e agli Illuminati che i suoi ricordi e la sua mente erano stati manipolati. Al suo ritorno, Stephen si unì agli Illuminati per liberare il loro quartier generale nella Necropoli dalle forze di Thanos. | Powers = Stregone Supremo: Il Dr. Strange possiede una vasta padronanza delle arti mistiche; i suoi principali mecenati sono un gruppo di entità conosciute come "i Vishanti". I Vishanti sono una trinità di esseri divini costituiti da Agamotto, Hoggoth e Oshtur. Sebbene abbia, in rare occasioni, fatto appello al potere di demoni come Dormammu, lo ha sempre fatto quando ancora non conosceva la vera natura oscura del demone. Una volta ha dichiarato di poter uccidere un mortale con la semplice contrazione di un dito. *''Longevità infinita/Coraggio:'' La durata della vita del Dr. Strange è stata estesa e la sua paura di morire si è attenuata in un modo simile a quello del suo mentore, l'Antico, a causa di una contesa riuscita contro Morte. Sebbene possa ancora essere ucciso e persino ferito fisicamente, non può soccombere a nessuna malattia medica, né invecchia. Tuttavia, ha ancora bisogno di cibo, acqua, ossigeno e sonno, come un normale essere umano. Stephen superò un test dall'Antico e sconfisse la Morte, o più precisamente, la accettò. Di conseguenza, da quel momento in poi, smise di invecchiare. L'Antico aveva superato lo stesso test e visse 600 anni. Da quel momento in poi, un ankh luminoso appare sulla fronte di Strange quando si trova in una situazione di grande pericolo e la sua morte è imminente. *''Esplosioni di energia *Cinture mistiche'' * Proiezione astrale: Dottor Strange può liberare la sua forma astrale dal suo corpo, istantaneamente e a piacimento. In questa forma non ha bisogno di respirare, mangiare, bere o dormire, non è limitato dalle leggi fisiche (per esempio, Stephen è volato oltre l'atmosfera terrestre, sfidando la gravità con facilità per parlare con Iron Man), è invisibile (anche se può essere visto da chiunque se lo desiderasse), intangibile e incapace di essere danneggiato da tutto tranne che dal più potente e rigoroso mezzo mistico. Dato che le leggi fisiche sono insignificanti sul piano astrale, Strange è in grado di usarlo per attraversare praticamente qualsiasi velocità desiderabile (è arrivato a St. Louis dal suo Sanctum Sanctorum nel Greenwich Village in pochi secondi). *''Esilio:'' Il dottor Strange ha bandito molti tipi di creature e umani ad altre dimensioni, ma la sua estensione è possibile solo se la magia di "banditore" è maggiore di quella dei "banditi" durante l'esilio. *''Evocazione di oggetti'' *''Transmutazione:'' La capacità di cambiare una cosa in un'altra. *''Telepatia:'' Il Dr. Strange è in grado di comunicare mentalmente e leggere le menti degli altri. Queste abilità possono essere amplificate dall'energia mistica (rispetto a Dragoluna) e dall'Occhio di Agamotto per permettere a Stephen di utilizzare incredibili abilità psichiche. *''Telecinesi'' *''Volo:'' DoTtor Strange può volare usando energia magica, ma preferisce affidarsi al Mantello della Levitazione. *''Scudi protettivi:'' Usando l'essere Serafino, il Dr. Strange può proteggere se stesso o i suoi alleati. Stephen è così potente che i suoi scudi energetici possono persino proteggerlo dal pieno potere di una supernova. *''Ipnotismo'' *''Illusioni'' *''Intangibilità:'' La capacità di rendersi invisibile o quasi-invisibile e attraversare materiali solidi. *''Manipolazione del Tempo:'' Strange ha congelato, rallentato e viaggiato nel tempo. Questa magia viene attuata solo attraverso un'estrema concentrazione. *''Manipolazione elementale:'' Dr. Strange può manipolare e controllare le forze elementali. *''Teletrasporto'' *''Viaggio dimensionale'' *''Consapevolezza universale:'' Eseguendo la mediazione, il Dr. Strange ha rilevato anomalie nel tempo e nello spazio che gli hanno permesso di proteggersi dai viaggiatori del tempo, dagli invasori extra-dimensionali (Dormammu, Incubo), dagli alieni spaziali, ecc. *''Vari altri incantesimi:'' Questi incantesimi sembrano essere più veloci da eseguire ma meno potenti degli incantesimi che usano l'energia divina. * Il dottor Strange ha anche dimostrato di poter accumulare tutta la ricchezza che desidera con la magia, come ha fatto per pagare i debiti che doveva. Le Parole: Dottor Strange è diventato un esperto della capacità dei Sacerdoti di usare il linguaggio per distorcere la realtà, diventando ancora più capace degli stessi Sacerdoti in un poco tempo. Ogni "parola" è un simbolo che significa "qualcosa". L'aggiunta di un altro simbolo può cambiare il significato di quel "qualcosa". Il Dottor Strange ha affermato che questo metodo è simile al codice di sostituzione. In questo modo, può distorcere la realtà in diversi modi, a seconda di quanti simboli sono detti e in quale ordine. Alcune delle funzionalità raggiunte dall'uso delle parole includono: * Esplosioni di energie * Pirocinesi * Criocinesi * Disintegrazione organica * Paralisi Evocazioni divine: Il dottor Strange può incanalare l'energia extra-dimensionale di esseri mistici e non in più dimensioni (conosciute come Principati) per potenziare i suoi incantesimi. Questo può assumere la forma di incantesimi standard ("Bande Cremisi da Cyttorak") o semplicemente dichiarare ciò che vuole accadere e incanalare un essere per farlo accadere. Non è molto nota se vi sia una qualche collaborazione tra Stephen e gli esseri, anche se alcune entità si sentirebbero obbligate ad ascoltare la loro chiamata quando hanno bisogno di aiuto nei loro conflitti, come ha fatto il Vishanti. Questa capacità di essere un condotto verso fonti di energia multiversali ha dato origine alla frase "Il Dottor Strange è potente come il dio che invoca". I poteri di Strange provengono in genere da una delle tre fonti divine: Il Vishanti (una trinità formata da Hoggoth, Oshtur e Agamotto), l'Octessence ( un gruppo di otto esseri, composto da Balthakk, Cyttorak, Farallah, Ikonn, Krakkan, Raggadorr, Valtorr e Watoomb) e altri esseri che gli sono debitori, come per esempio Satannish e persino Dormammu. Tuttavia, alcune abilità derivano da fonti più oscure, come Faltine, Seraphim, Cinnibus, Sheol, Ikthalon, Denak, Cyndriarr, Munnopor, Morpheus, Dyzakk, le divinità dell'Olimpo (come Poseidone e Ade) e altri. Magia Nera: Con la pura forza di volontà prende il potere di un'altra entità, non richiedendo l'uso di incantesimo. Ha usato questa abilità contro Arioch e Shuma-Gorath. Il fatto che Stephen possa farlo è una testimonianza della sua incredibile forza di volontà e forza d'animo. Questa è considerata magia nera e come tale raramente la impiega. Inoltre quando assume i poteri delle entità celesti assorbe la mente e prende in carico i loro doveri e ruoli nella dimensione in cui esistono. Se la sua volontà vacilla, può perdere tutto il senso di sé. Sebbene il dottor Strange usi principalmente incantesimi che sono considerati "magia bianca", ha usato anche incantesimi di altre discipline come la magia nera, la magia elementale e la magia della catastrofe quando necessario. I poteri del Dr. Strange sono tutti mistici ma assumono varie forme. Alcune di queste includono: * Si dice che non possa usare la magia in grado di replicare qualsiasi cosa scoperta dalla scienza umana. * Per forza di volontà, il Dr. Strange può "prendere" il potere di un'altra entità. Questo non richiede l'uso di un incantesimo. Usa questa abilità contro Capitan Universo e contro Arioch e Shuma-Gorath. Inoltre, quando assume i poteri delle entità, può assorbire la loro mente e assumere i loro doveri e ruoli nella dimensione in cui esistono. Ma, se la sua volontà vacilla, può perdere tutto il senso di sé. * Stephen ha anche acquisito competenza nella Magia Nera sotto la guida di Kaluu, incluso l'uso dell'energia necromantica rilasciata nella morte per vari effetti. Ha smesso di utilizzare la magia nera subito dopo aver eliminato Shuma-Gorath da se stesso. * Per un certo periodo, il Dr. Strange divenne un ricettacolo della magia Gaia della Terra attraverso l'uso di una fucina costruita con il supporto di tutti i suoi artefatti magici. Questa energia è stata esaurita nella Guerra delle sette sfere. ** Per un breve periodo, una ricerca della biblioteca del Vishanti ha portato Strange a attingere alla "magia della catastrofe" invocando un allineamento mistico di tutti i pianeti, ma questa fonte di magia era limitata e ha smesso di usarla. * I poteri magici di Strange al loro massimo picco superano quelli anche del Guardiano Uatu e competono con quelli di altri grandi esseri, come Galactus o i Celestiali. | Abilities = Ex chirurgo esperto / consulente chirurgico: Strange ha conseguito un dottorato in neurochirurgia e una volta era considerato uno dei più bravi del mondo. Tuttavia, il danno ai nervi che ha subito in un incidente d'auto ha gravemente compromesso la sua manualità, impedendogli di eseguire interventi chirurgici, tranne quando temporaneamente integrato dalla magia. Anche senza magia, Strange conserva le sue conoscenze mediche. Si è dimostrato in grado di fornire una guida ragionevole ad altri chirurghi meno abili, facendo da consulente. Occultista esperto e conoscenza magica: Durante i suoi studi che sono proseguiti fino a poco tempo fa, il dottor Strange ha acquisito grandissima conoscenza sui culti e sulle entità extra-dimensionali. Questa conoscenza finora supera di gran lunga qualsiasi essere sulla Terra dell'Universo Marvel. Esperto stratega:'Sebbene Stephen sembri soffrire di una natura impulsiva, buttandosi istintivamente in situazioni di vita o morte, è evidente abbia notevoli capacità strategiche. 'Esperto di arti marziali: Il dottor Strange è un atleta esperto ed è stato addestrato nelle arti marziali utilizzate dai monaci tibetani in Kamar Taj, dimostrandosi sufficientemente talentuoso da tramandare l'addestramento ad altri, come a Clea. Questo talento lo ha aiutato di tanto in tanto quando non era in grado di utilizzare la sua stregoneria. Strange è un formidabile avversario per qualsiasi abile nemico, e continua ad allenarsi regolarmente con Wong. In alcuni casi Strange è riuscito a tenere testa anche ad altri eroi, come quando ha eluso una mossa di kung fu di Mantis, o quando è stato in grado di sottomettere Thor in puro combattimento fisico, nonostante la sua forza quasi centinaia di volte superiore alla sua. | Strength = Maschio umano normale con intenso esercizio fisico regolare. | Weaknesses = Debolezza basata sulla scienza: È stato detto che il potere di Strange è più debole contro avversari strettamente basati sulla scienza. Dipendenza da incantesimi e gesti: ''' Strange dipende anche dagli incantesimi verbali, dai gesti mistici e dai suoi arcani artefatti; probabilmente questi possono essere considerati debolezze. Stephen è stato inabilitato varie volte solamente essendo stato imbavagliato e legato, impedendogli di pronunciare invocazioni arcane o eseguire gesti mistici. '''Fattore umano: Un altro punto debole è che Strange, nonostante tutti i suoi incantesimi e l'addestramento magico, fisicamente è solo un umano. Quindi, se non utilizza difese adeguate, Stephen può essere sopraffatto da semplici colpi, attacchi di energia o gas. Mentre tecnicamente è immortale, deve ancora mangiare, dormire e respirare per sopravvivere. Limiti Astrali: Tale è l'abilità e la padronanza del dottor Strange che è in grado di trascorrere fino a 24 ore sul piano astrale prima di ricongiungersi alla sua forma eterea con quella fisica, per non soccombere al deterioramento corporeo portando alla morte corporea e alla sospensione eterna come spirito. La forma fisica rimane in una trance inerte, simile alla morte, vulnerabile al danno fisico e magico mentre la forma astrale è assente. Se dovesse subire danni nella sua forma fisica mentre si trovava nella sua forma astrale, rimarrebbe bloccato nel suo stato simile a uno spettro. Sebbene Stephen possa basarsi solo sulle sue capacità mentali nella sua forma astrale, l'Anello dell'Antico può garantirgli l'accesso alle stesse risorse che possiede nel suo corpo fisico; tuttavia, alcuni scrittori ed editori sembrano aver interpretato Strange in una forma astrale capace di prodezze oltre le sue capacità personali anche senza l'Anello. Secondo il barone Mordo, l'intensa radiazione atomica del nucleo del sole può cambiare la composizione di forme astrali. Cambiamenti fisici indotti dalla magia: Un fatto non noto a molte persone è che l'uso della magia ha un impatto fisico sul suo utilizzatore. Durante le sue prime lezioni, Stephen ha vomitato per tre giorni di fila proprio per questo. Col passare degli anni, il corpo di Strange è cambiato così tanto che il suo stomaco non può nemmeno accettare il cibo umano e può solo ingerire ciò che ucciderebbe una persona normale. | Equipment = * Indossa normalmente il Mantello della Levitazione, l'Occhio di Agamotto e la Sfera di Agamotto. Possiede una vasta gamma di testi arcani, manufatti e cimeli. Il potere di Strange è spesso amplificato dai numerosi artefatti magici che sono in suo possesso o dagli artefatti che usa nel corso delle sue avventure. I tre manufatti che porta sempre con sé sono l'Occhio di Agamotto, il Mantello della Levitazione e la fascia gialla legata intorno alla sua vita. A un certo punto, a causa della sua evocazione del potere oscuro di Zom, si riteneva non più degno della carica di Stregone Supremo, passando i suoi principali oggetti magici e il vecchio costume a Fratello Voodoo, il nuovo Stregone Supremo della dimensione della Terra; ma dopo aver recuperato la sua carica, tutto è tornato come prima. * L'Occhio di Agamotto (che risiede all'interno dell'Amuleto di Agamotto portato alcollo del Dr. Strange) è un artefatto potente che ha molte funzioni. Usando l'occhio, Strange può vedere attraverso qualsiasi bugia, inganno o illusione, intercettare e assorbire enormi quantità di qualsiasi tipo di energia e liberare altri che sono intrappolati nelle loro stesse illusioni. Viene spesso usato per amplificare l'occhio della sua mente, dando abilità psichiche che competono con il più potente dei telepati. Inoltre, viene spesso utilizzato per riprodurre eventi passati di un'area, sollevare in area esseri pesantissimi in modo telecinetico e aprire portali dimensionali, nonché bloccare esseri in animazione sospesa. L'Occhio può rintracciare gli esseri attraverso le loro emissioni psichiche o magiche. La luce emessa dall'Occhio indebolisce anche una varietà di esseri mistici malvagi, come demoni, diavoli, esseri non morti, entità extradimensionali oscure e persino umani sufficientemente corrotti della magia oscura. Se usato offensivamente, nessun essere può resistere a lungo alla sua luce; a causa del suo effetto letale, è spesso usato come arma di ultima risorsa. L'Occhio sembra essere dimensionalmente legato all'a Sfera di Agamotto e viene presentato all'attuale Stregone o Strega Suprema per aiutarli nei loro grandi doveri. L'amuleto può essere usato solo da un essere con un cuore puro e un'anima pulita. * Il Mantello della Levitazione gli permette di volare a circa 40 kilometri orari per periodi di tempo indeterminati, e risponde ai suoi pensieri. Strange l'ha usato molte volte come "terzo paio di mani" per attaccare un nemico quando il suo stesso corpo è stato reso inabile. Il Mantello è quasi indistruttibile, spesso sfugge al danno anche durante gli scontri più violenti. Il mantello a volte agisce indipendentemente da Strange come se avesse una volontà propria, oltre ad essere quasi senziente. * Fascia del Dr. Strange, indossata attorno alla sua vita, questa fascia incantata gialla può essere estesa dieci volte la sua lunghezza normale. * La Sfera di Agamotto, una grande sfera di cristallo che usa quotidianamente per monitorare le dimensioni circostanti e il suo mondo. * Lo Scettro di Watoomb, che amplifica il suo potere e assorbe l'energia mistica che può essere utilizzata per una varietà di effetti, come riaprire portali dimensionali e lanciare frecce mistiche; Può ristrutturare la realtà stessa quando combinato con altri oggetti mistici (Attualmente perso in un'altra realtà a causa dell'ingerenza di Warren Traveller in House of M). * Il Libro dei Vishanti, che contiene alcuni dei più potenti e segreti incantesimi più potenti del multiverso di magia bianca, al contrario delle arti oscure del Darkhold. * Un bastone di legno forgiato da Yggdrasil che aumenta notevolmente il suo potere magico ma rischia anche di danneggiare il suo corpo. Possiede innumerevoli altri artefatti che può utilizzare nei momenti di bisogno. Tra questi vi sono: * Le Mani della Morte, un oggetto estremamente potente creato quindici secoli fa, che consente a Strange e ad altri di "entrare nelle maree del tempo e dello spazio, viaggiare per il mondo in un batter d'occhio, e persino trovarsi in diversi luoghi allo stesso tempo "sebbene possa essere dannoso per il proprio io non materiale se non viene utilizzato per tale viaggio; utilizzato per Peter Parker in "Soltanto un Altro Giorno" * L'Atlantean Dreamwave, usato da Strange per esplorare gli incubi di John Blaze * Il Libro di Demonicus, usato da Strange per ottenere informazioni su Avarrish. * Il Libro di Eibon, ai tempi di Hyperborea, circa 750.200 anni fa, apparteneva al mago Eibon, il più grande mago di Hyperborea. Scrisse le sue conoscenze in quello che divenne noto all'umanità come "il Libro di Eibon". Nel corso dei millenni il Libro fu di proprietà di molti stregoni e collezionisti. Un tempo passò nelle mani dell'Antico, che passò il libro al suo discepolo Dr. Stephen Strange, che lo considera uno dei suoi manufatti più preziosi. * Il Braciere di Bom'Galiath, usato da Strange per consentire a Eric Masterson di recarsi all'Inferno di Mefisto. * Il Tomo di Oshtur, un antico libro di incantesimi perduti scritto da Oshtur. * Il Serum of the Seraphim, un elisir in grado di curare sia i disturbi mistici che quelli non mistici, descritto come "la medicina più potente conosciuta all'occulto"; il siero è così potente che sono necessarie solo pochi grammi. Di solito è tenuto in piccoli contenitori decorati che ne contengono una quantità minima. Ogni essere che beve questo siero viene immediatamente riportato alla sua piena salute e guarito da tutte le sue ferite. Qualsiasi fungo magico, maledizione fisica (come la cecità) o malattie vengono guarite per alcuni giorni; non è stato potuto essere utilizzato per curare il cancro al cervello di Wong o riparare le mani distrutte di Strange. * Le Pergamene di Watoomb, una preziosa fonte di conoscenza magica scritta da Watoomb in un passato non identificato, che offre all'utilizzatore un controllo più rapido e sicuro sui Venti di Watoomb, nonché una maggiore potenza; le pergamene aumentavano anche il potere dello stregone che li brandiva * L'Anello dell'Antico, che può essere utilizzato per consentire al Dottor Strange di fare qualsiasi cosa sia capace in forma fisica durante la proiezione astrale, nonché di assumere la forma dell'Antico stesso. * Il cristallo di Kadavus, una pietra preziosa a forma di pugno, simile a un diamante, che viene tagliata per assomigliare a un teschio. Quando si usa l'incantesimo corretto e lo si espone alla luce della luna piena, vengono concentrate le forze dimensionali. Quando questo raggio focalizzato è puntato su un oggetto magico, viene completamente ripristinato alla massima potenza, anche se l'oggetto era stato precedentemente prosciugato dei suoi poteri magici o "distrutto". Questa procedura deve essere ripetuta per almeno due notti di luna piena prima che l'elemento sia ripristinato alla massima potenza. Il cristallo è stato usato per ripristinare il potere dello Scettro di Watoomb. * L'Occhio di Zartra, una gemma incantata strappata dal principe Namor dalla Spada di Kamuu (dimezzandone il potere) e data come segno di amicizia a Strange; aumenta il potere dell'antica spada atlantidea di Kammu e fornisce all'utilizzatore della spada immunità alla magia. * Il Calderone del Cosmo, tenuto nella camera di meditazione, permette a Strange di "soffermarsi sugli immutabili misteri dell'universo" per ore. * L'Oculus Oroboros, uno degli artefatti più forti, forse il più potente per la magia elementale; raccoglie energia magica elementale e la immagazzina per essere riutilizzata a piacimento. Per secoli è stato nascosto ai sensi dei maghi da un incantesimo di occultamento, fino al giorno in cui un archeologo lo ha riportato ai giorni nostri. L'Oculus fu raccolto dal clone etereo di Strange Strange durante il periodo in cui stava cercando amuleti della magia terrestre per alimentare la sua nuova fonte di energia; raffigura un serpente che si mangia la coda. * Il frammento di Gaea, un cristallo contenente un frammento dell'essenza della dea Elea Gaea, brandito dal Dr. Strange contro gli Immortali. * La Mano dei Vishanti, in grado di localizzare gli altri aiutandoli a espellere la loro forma eterea e data a Peter Parker per poter rintracciare Shade; questo amuleto ha l'aspetto di una semplice scultura di pietra che ricorda una mano; essa semplifica il trasferimento verso il piano astrale e mantiene un collegamento in modo che il possessore possa trovare la via del ritorno. * Il Gioiello della Transipnosi, di proprietà dell'Antico, può teletrasportare il suo possessore in un'altra dimensione focalizzando la sua concentrazione su di esso e ha il potere di trasformare la materia. * Il Kartkuthi, un libro tenuto dal dottor Strange utilizzato da Wong per liberare il sé astrale di Strange quando venne intrappolato da una mistica spada della Mano con la quale era stato impalato. * L'Iris of the All-Seeing Oracle, uno strumento di evocazione conservato nel Sanctum Sanctorum usato per scavare su luoghi e persone specifici; Questo dispositivo circolare di 2,50 metri di diametro, con quello che sembra uno specchio nel mezzo, è appeso nella dimora del dottor Strange. È un dispositivo di divinazione secondario che Strange o i suoi amici usano quandola Sfera di Agamotto è inaccessibile; l'iride consente comunicazioni audiovisive a due vie con un altro mago che l'utente sceglie ovunque sulla Terra. Bisogna conoscere il giusto incantesimo per usarlo. * L'Oracolo di Agamotto, un dispositivo di backup utilizzato da Doctor Strange dopo la rottura della Sfera e prima che Clea lo riparasse. * La Sfera di Snnnr, usata dal Dr. Strange per comunicare con il Pietoso. * L'Elisir di Otkid, una pozione potente in grado di curare tutte le malattie sulla Terra che "ha il potere di cancellare ciò che disturba la mente dell'uomo"; rubato da Otkid dal dottor Strange, distrutto da Nicodemus West; una goccia è stata salvata e utilizzata da Strange per curare Wong dal cancro al cervello. * La Pergamena dell'Eternità, conservata per secoli dall'anziano Genghis (che lo diede a Strange), contiene un incantesimo che apre una porta a un regno mistico vicino all'Eternità; può presumere che l'incantesimo, se usato correttamente, trasporterà l'incantatore all'eternità, ma se viene commesso solo il minimo errore, questo incantesimo aprirà una porta a un mondo governato da un demone che è noto come il Demone nella Maschera, il regno dell'eterna follia. * La Spada dell'Ultimate Shadow, una spada magica che è in grado di infliggere un grande dolore fisico attraverso il corpo astrale, dolore che non può essere fermato dalle energie mistiche, anche quelle potenti come lo Scudo dei Serafini; una volta usato dal doppio malvagio di Strange, e ora è di nuovo in salvo, protetto da incantesimi nel Sanctum Sanctorum. * La Stella di Capistan, un grande rubino che corruppe Strange utilizzandola al posto dell'Occhio di Agamotto; la Stella era sensibile alle onde cerebrali umane su scala globale e forse persino cosmica; Stephen tornò all'Occhio subito dopo, nascondendo la stella in un luogo sconosciuto, probabilmente nel Sanctum Sanctorum, causa della sua natura letale e sinistra. * La Gemma Viola, una delle tante gemme incantate di potere della dimensione viola di Aggamon tramandata a Strange attraverso l'Antico; uno strumento per colmare le dimensioni, fornisce un mezzo per entrare (o rimanere intrappolato) nella dimensione Viola, può amplificare e focalizzare il potere dell'Occhio di Agamotto, intrappolare un avversario, sebbene antichi e astuti maestri della magia asgardiana come il dio Loki resistettero all'essere inviati nella Dimensione Viola. Strange ha affermato chela gemma ha un potenziale nascosto ancora maggiore.. * Il Pentacolo di Dravid, usato dal Dottor Strange in battaglia contro Wandor. * Il Talismano di Abraxas, un amuleto che il Dottor Strange diede a Namor per calmare i suoi mutamenti di personalità. * Gli Scettri di Satannish, oggetti custoditi da Strange nella sua dimora. * Il Diario di Kenneth Ward, tenuto da Strange nella sua biblioteca del Sanctum Sanctorum, contenente la posizione della valle. * Due specchi necessari per un "incantesimo radicale" usato per rinnovare la barriera incantata attorno al Sanctum Sanctorum. * Un amuleto magico dato a Eric Masterson da Strange per proteggerlo dal rilevamento da parte dei demoni nell'Inferno di Mefisto; perso all'inferno. * Cristalli di rubini mistici dati a Valchiria dal dottor Strange per essere usati per "indicare la strada" alHulk e Namor; i cristalli sembrano lampeggiare con luce intensa quando sono in prossimità di uno dei due, oltre a ruotare in modo tale che il suo bordo indica la direzione in cui si trovano in quel momento Hulk e Namor. * Two Gems That Are One, gioielli magici rubati al Dr. Strange da Urthona. ]] Come risultato di essere un membro degli Illuminati, è anche entrato in possesso della Gemma dell'Anima del Guanto dell'Infinito, sebbene abbia giurato di non usarlo mai o di rivelare la sua posizione. Strange una volta conservò il Libro del Darkhold nella sua biblioteca del Sanctum Sanctorum, usandolo per invocare la Formula Montesi e distruggere tutti i vampiri nell'Universo Marvel, oltre ad usarlo nel tentativo di sconfiggere Adam Warlock. Stephen era anche in possesso della spada praticamente indistruttibile Dragonfang, in grado di frantumare alcune barriere mistiche e di assorbire la magia a contatto con il sangue; Dragonfang fu scolpita dalla zanna di un drago extradimensionale da un mago orientale di nome Kahji-Da e cadde in possesso dell'Antico, che a sua volta la tramandò al suo discepolo, il Dr. Strange. Stephen quindi lo passò alla Valchiria; durante gli eventi di Ragnarok, cadde in battaglia e la spada fu raccolta da Lady Sif, amante di Thor. Strange ha nascosto i suoi talismani all'interno dell'Occhio di Agamotto. Li riportò alle loro dimensioni quando fu costretto ad affrontare il Guanto dell'Infinito di Adam Warlock. Le Pergamene di Watoomb sono state davvero utili per annullare gli effetti della Gemma dello Spazio, permettendo a Strange, Pip e Gamora di coprire una distanza di anni luce in pochi secondi. Poco dopo, Strange dovette usare tutti i talismani per aumentare i propri poteri e eguagliare, anche se solo per pochi istanti, il potere di Adam Warlock. Dopo il combattimento, Strange è tornato a casa e ha sistemato i cimeli nella sua stanza. Infine, il suo Sanctum Sanctorum, a causa della magia intrisa al suo interno, può essere pensato come un artefatto stesso. Il Sanctum ha costantemente una finestra circolare con tre linee; questo design è rimasto nell'edificio nonostante la distruzione della finestra in molte occasioni. Il disegno è in realtà il Sigillo del Vishanti; protegge il Sanctorum dalla maggior parte degli invasori soprannaturali. Alcuni membri dei Nuovi Vendicatori sembrano riconoscerlo, e Chemistro dell'esercito di Hood, pur non possedendo tale potere di spezzare direttamente quello dei Vishanti, è stato in grado di cambiare la composizione chimica del legno che conteneva il sigillo per romperlo. | Transportation = Teletrasporto dimensionale, sia all'interno di una dimensione che tra di esse, usando incantesimi, l'energia mistica ambientale dell'Universo Marvel o i poteri di specifici esseri arcani, come Watoomb, Valtorr o i Vishanti; Strange ha anche fatto ricorso a mezzi più convenzionali, come auto, aerei e treni. | Weapons = Bisturi di Strange: Una spada incantata che Stepen si è forgiato. Può lacerare la realtà, permettendogli di teletrasportarsi a distanze estremamente lunghe. Guanto di Strange: Un guanto di sfida che consente a Stephen di evocare gigantesche mani energetiche che può controllare. | Notes = * La dimora in cui vive il Dr. Strange, il suo Sanctum Sanctorum, si trova al 177 di Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, New York, che in questo universo era l'indirizzo reale del condominio in cui lo scrittore della serie in quel momento viveva effettivamente. | Trivia = * Il Dr. Strange compare in diverse canzoni ed album, come nella canzone "Superbird" dell'album "Electric Music for the Mind and Body", dei Country Joe and the Fish (gennaio 1967), nella canzone dei Pink Floyd Cymbaline nell'album "More" (luglio 1968), nella canzone di T. Rex "Mambo Sun" nell'album "Electric Warrior" (settembre 1971), sulla copertina dell'album dei Pink Floyd A Saucerful of Secrets (giugno 1968), e sulle copertine degli album di Al Stewart Present Present and Future e "Modern Times". * All'inizio delle sue avventure editoriali, quando Stephen perse il titolo di Stregone Supremo da Loki, lo scrittore Donny Cates lo fece diventare veterinario come omaggio alla professione. Il gatto di Cates, Autumn, era morto poco prima che gli fu assegnato "Doctor Strange", e volle quindi omaggiare i veterinari che l'avevano curato prima che morisse. La morte di Autumn ha inoltre ispirato quella dell'amico di Strange, il cane parlante Bats. * Da Stephen si tinge i capelli per nascondere le tempie bianche. | Links = }} en:Stephen Strange (Earth-616) pt-br:Stephen Strange (Terra-616) Ru:Стефан Стрэндж (616)